


Walking on Sunshine

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just as good as Jeff always thought it would be. Jordan's gotten bigger since Jeff last spent time with him, and someone taught him how to kiss way better than anyone else Jeff has ever kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking on Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninja_orange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_orange/gifts).



> Based on the tags on [this post](http://serenadestrong.tumblr.com/post/43547488369/i-love-his-fucking-face). This is the sketchiest of AUs, with the AU mostly being an excuse for an easy set-up for the porn.

Jeff's been hanging out with the Staals ever since his family moved to Thunder Bay when he was ten. The Staals are all older than him, but the Skinners moved into the next house down and all ten of the kids run around together. Jared, especially, is happy to have someone younger to boss around.

Jeff develops the crush on Jordan when he's about thirteen and Jordan is an uber-cool seventeen. It's terrible, because Jeff blushes all the time and all of his siblings and Jared tease him about it ceaselessly.

Jordan is always nice to Jeff, in the way that all of the Staals are, which means Jordan treats him like a little brother and doesn't get too annoyed when Jeff tags along.

Jordan goes away to college, just like Eric and Marc have, and Jeff is down to just his own siblings and Jared.

He still sees Jordan in the summers, sometimes, but Jordan has friends he visits or who visit him, and he has an internship one summer.

And then Jeff's down to his last couple of months in Thunder Bay before he goes off to college in the fall. Eric and Marc are already off living their own lives, and Jared's the one with a summer internship this year. Jordan comes home, though, last summer off before he joins the real world.

Jeff runs a pie plate back to the Staals for his mom, and Jordan's the one who answers the door. He stares at Jeff for a long moment before he says, "Holy shit, Jeff."

"Hey, man." Jeff's blushing, but that can't be helped, and he holds the pie plate out of the way while Jordan hugs him.

Jordan's solid, like he's been working out, and Jeff's a little breathless when Jordan lets go.

"You look good," Jordan says. He looks Jeff over. "Really good. You grew up."

"Yep. Eighteen," Jeff says.

Jordan looks him over again, and Jeff takes the chance to look at Jordan. He's still as hot as he ever was.

"You should come in," Jordan says, like he just realized they're still standing in the doorway. "Mom and Dad aren't home." Jordan takes the pie plate from him and puts it on the counter in the kitchen. "You want something to drink?" He grins. "Chocolate milk or something?"

Jeff grins back. "No, I'm good."

They just look at each other for a minute, and then Jordan says, "I just can't get over you." He waves a hand. "You really look good."

Jeff knows his cheeks have to be horribly red by now. "You, uh, you look good too."

"Hey, you, um, wanna?" Jordan says, and he steps closer to Jeff.

Jeff's heart beats faster and he hopes he's answering what he thinks Jordan's asking when he says, "Uh, yeah, I, yeah."

Jordan grins at him. "Awesome," he says. "Awesome." He backs Jeff into the counter and bends down to kiss him.

It's just as good as Jeff always thought it would be. Jordan's gotten bigger since Jeff last spent time with him, and someone taught him how to kiss way better than anyone else Jeff has ever kissed.

Jeff wraps his arms around Jordan's shoulders and pulls himself up, hitches one leg over Jordan's hips to get closer to him. Jordan puts his hand on Jeff's ass and helps keep him there, suspended between Jordan's body and the counter.

Jordan's lips are red and swollen when they part for a second, and Jeff's eyes catch there.

"Is this all we're going to do?" Jeff asks.

Jordan licks his lips. "I'll suck you off, but we should probably go upstairs first."

"Oh, fuck," Jeff groans. "Fuck, yes." He surges forward and kisses Jordan, and holds on so tight that Jordan actually carries him a couple of steps before Jeff slides to the ground and stumbles up the stairs under his own power.

"Fuck," Jordan says on the way up the stairs, "your ass is so hot."

Jeff's never going to stop blushing.

"Almost as hot as your mouth," Jordan says, and Jeff takes the rest of the steps two at a time.

He turns left, and then stops. "You're still in the same room, right?"

"Yes." Jordan pushes him down the hall, so close Jeff can feel him all along his back. "Fuck, I can't believe you." He pushes Jeff into his room and closes the door, and Jeff barely has enough time to turn around before Jordan's on him, hands on his ass and tongue plunging into his mouth.

"Fuck, Jordan," Jeff says when Jordan stops kissing him to lick his neck. "I want you. I've always-" He cuts himself off before he says anything more embarrassing.

"Really?" Jordan squints up at him - up because he's on his knees in front of Jeff. "I never knew that."

Jeff groans. "Everyone else did."

"Huh," Jordan says, and then he shrugs and gets Jeff's pants open.

Jeff's so hard his cock springs up the moment Jordan gets it free of cloth. Jordan looks up at him for a second, even hotter than Jeff ever imagined (and oh, did he imagine), before he takes Jeff into his mouth.

"Oh, God," Jeff moans. "I'm not going to last very long." His cheeks are probably so red that he can't get any more embarrassed, and it's true, so true with Jordan - _Jordan_ \- kneeling at his feet with Jeff's cock in his mouth.

The corners of Jordan's eyes crinkle up like he's smiling - or laughing at Jeff - and he sucks, his cheeks hollowing around Jeff's cock.

Jeff's knees buckle, and Jordan catches him, strong arm around the back of his thighs, other hand on Jeff's chest.

Jordan pulls off slowly.

"No," Jeff blurts. "Don't stop. Please."

Jordan licks Jeff's cock, a swirling pattern that makes him buck his hips. "Do you need to sit down?"

"No," Jeff says, because it would probably improve his chances of staying upright through the whole thing, but he can't give up having Jordan in front of him like this. "I'm good." He puts his hands on Jordan's shoulders. "I promise."

"Just don't fall on me," Jordan says. He licks the tip of Jeff's cock - it's almost enough to make Jeff's knees buckle again - and then slides his mouth almost all the way down.

It's so hot, _so fucking hot_ , not just the blowjob, but Jordan doing it to him, Jordan wanting him, and Jeff really doesn't last long, barely manages to warn Jordan. Jordan just sucks him harder, and swallows when Jeff comes.

Jeff shudders; if he could come again, he would.

"Oh my God," Jeff says. "That was so hot." He goes to his knees since he doesn't think he can keep standing anyway. "I'm totally going to do you."

"You want me to stand up?" Jordan palms himself through his shorts, and Jeff's mouth waters. "That how you like it?"

"Uh, yeah, if you want."

Jordan shrugs. "You're sucking my dick, we can do it your way." He stands up, and he gets his pants off and kicks them away. The hem of his shirt brushes over his cock, and he's so tall standing over Jeff like this.

Jeff pushes the bottom of Jordan's shirt up, to get it out of the way and also so he can get his hands on Jordan's skin and look at his abs. He looks up to reassure himself that, yes, this really is happening, all those fantasies he's had all these years coming true, and then he takes Jordan's cock as deep into his throat as he can.

Jeff doesn't have a lot of practice at doing this, but he knows enough to suck and to give a lot of attention to the head. It seems to be working anyway, because Jordan keeps moaning and saying, "Yeah," and one of his hands tangles in Jeff's hair.

Jeff pulls back, lets Jordan's cock fall out of his mouth, and tips his head back to make sure he's meeting Jordan's eyes. "You can come on my face if you want to." He grins at Jordan's groan, and goes back down.

Jeff watches as much as he can with Jordan's cock pressed between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. He's always wanted to see Jordan like this, and it's even better than he imagined, Jordan's mouth falling open, groans and "oh yeah"s coming out of it, Jordan's hand still in his hair.

Jordan thrusts into Jeff's mouth a little, not so much that Jeff can't take it. Jeff doesn't mind it, really; if Jordan wants to take his mouth like that, he can have it, as long as it's not too much, and it's not, because Jordan's a good guy at heart and he's holding himself back. Jeff can feel the tension of it in Jordan's thighs.

"I'm gonna," Jordan says, and he pulls out of Jeff's mouth.

Jeff puts a hand on Jordan's cock to help him, and he closes his eyes. It's too bad he can't watch Jordan's face when he comes, but he hears Jordan groan, and then Jordan comes on his face, and Jeff waits until Jordan's done and then opens his eyes and looks up at him.

"Fuck," Jordan says. "Fuck, you look fucking hot like that." He slumps, all the way down to the floor until he's kneeling in front of Jeff. "Fuck." He runs his finger through the mess on Jeff's cheek. "You really grew up."

Jeff grins at him, and meets his eyes as he says, "I always wanted to do that," and then takes Jordan's finger into his mouth and sucks it clean.

Jordan groans, and cups Jeff's cheek with his other hand. "You want to do it again?"

"Yes," Jeff says, too fast and garbled around Jordan's finger still in his mouth.

"Calm down," Jordan says with a smile. "We've got all summer." He takes his finger out of Jeff's mouth with a pop and leans in to kiss him. They're getting come everywhere, but Jeff doesn't care even a little bit.


End file.
